


Trust me, it's all the t shirt

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: “Is that my shirt?” Pete muses, the faded Metallica tee big on Andy’s frame.





	Trust me, it's all the t shirt

Pete cursed under his breath, frantically searching for something clean, amongst so much dirt. He’s currently naked from the waist up.

“You know you wouldn’t have to be a madman, if you would, you know do the washing once in a while,” Andy calls out. Pete looks up as Andy walks past him, noting something off about the clothing he as wearing. 

“Is that my shirt?” Pete muses, the faded Metallica tee big on Andy’s frame. Andy’s face flushes beautifully, and he worries his lower lip. 

“Uh, maybe?” he retorts. 

Pete stands and moves in front of Andy, and pulls at the hem of the tee, unveiling inked skin from a lower perspective. He let’s go of the fabric, both hands sliding under to his hips, thumbs moving over the soft skin. Andy shivers. 

“Looks better on you anyway,” Pete notes, angling his head before pressing his mouth against Andy’s, the vegan kissing back eagerly. Teeth catch, and pull at lips, leaving both parties with swollen lips, panting into each other’s mouths. 

They go in for another one and someone’s phone rings. Pete’s.

“Yeah,” he says, one arm keeping Andy close. 

“You still in for the interview Pete?” its Patrick, and for a moment, Pete doesn't know what to say. Then Andy starts mouthing at his collar. 

“Uh, don’t think so,” he can hear Patrick’s smirk on the other end.

“Gonna guess Andy’s out too?”

“Uh huh, yup.”

“Alright see you guys later.” The call ends.

Pete chucks it, the phone, into the pile of clothes before he lifts Andy’s head up. 

“Where were we?”

“Saying how I looked better in your shirt,” Andy says. 

“You do, so much better my angel,” he can feel the blush in Andy’s cheeks as he mouths and sucks at the others pale neck. 

Andy pulls him away and into another kiss. Today was good.


End file.
